


Eddie, My Love

by phoenixwwitch



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Hanbrough, M/M, Reddie, benverly - Freeform, he faked his death, stan is totally alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwwitch/pseuds/phoenixwwitch
Summary: A small fic where everyone lives because I can





	Eddie, My Love

“Guys! I think I did it! I think I killed IT!” Eddie screamed as he crouched down to make sure Richie was okay. Eddie carefully looked down at Richie, examining him almost to make sure he wasn’t hurt- physically.

Richie opened his eyes but his glasses were so badly broken and smudged, it was almost as if he didn’t have them at all. He could make out Eddie’s features barely, if he came close enough. But then Beverly screamed and Richie couldn’t feel Eddie on top of him anymore.

In the brief seconds between Bev screaming and Richie getting up to find Eddie, he tried to imagine Eddie’s face so he would have something to hold onto- fearing the worst. He blindly followed his fellow losers down below the current cave they were in. He could hear Bev’s sniffles while Bill and Mike called out Eddie’s name. 

“Eds? Eddie? You’re okay right?” Richie could barely recognize his own voice as he spoke because it sounded so broken. He waited for a response- for anything truthfully but nothing came. 

“We have to get him outta here, it’s not safe,” Richie started to pull him and carry him but he didn’t know where.

“Rich, we can’t take him with us it’s too dangerous”  
“Guys! There’s a passageway, we can get through!” Ben interrupted Bill, frantically grabbing Bev and sneaking towards the narrow pathway. 

“COME OUT COME OUT LOSERS. I CAN SMELL YOUR FEARS,” Pennywise that stupid fucking clown was just taunting them and Richie started to see red. Picking up Eddie with Mike’s help they got through the small opening. They set him down but it wouldn’t be that easy.

“Okay Eds, I’ll be right back I promise- just wait here okay?” Richie tried his hardest not to let his voice crack or let a tear fall but he left him there as the losers fought IT once again. Eddie waited. But not the way Richie wanted him to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You dumb fuck!! You can’t do that to me!” The other losers laughed at Richie but their eyes held relief.   
“I told you assholes I was scared! So yeah I fucking passed out when IT almost stabbed me!” “Eddie I thought you died,” Richie’s finally broke on the last word and Eddie peered at him with an apologetic look. Richie just shook his head and hugged him tightly. 

“This is dumb, why are we doing this? We’re all gonna get sick or die because you idiots wanted to jump in dirty water,” Eddie was very persistent on not getting in the water at the quarry. The others laughed.

“Sorry Eds,” Bev smirked as she jumped over the railing and ran to the edge, jumping first like she did 27 years ago. Ben followed, then Mike and Bill and Richie. Then Eddie made it over the railing and looked down at his friends. He mumbled and cursed to himself and then jumped too.

“Hey Eddie Spaghetti made it!”   
“Please don’t start with that again, Rich,” He laughed and shrugged.  
“You love me though, Eds”   
“Yeah I know,” Richie stopped everything he was doing, almost stopped breathing too.  
“W-what?” Eddie just stared at him, confused and Richie turned bright red, hiding his face in his hands. 

Eddie swam over to him, pulling his hands away, while the other losers pretended not to watch their two idiots act like they aren’t in love.

“Hey wait I gotta tell you something, Rich”  
“Y-yeah? What’s up eds?”  
“I fucked your mom,” Richie’s face fell and he tried to hide it behind a fake smile and his big laugh. Eddie just rolled his eyes, pulled him closer and kissed him. 

Richie could not comprehend what was happening, he wrapped his arms around Eddie, breaking the kiss and just holding him tightly. He cried into Eddie’s shoulder while the other losers cheered for them. In that moment, Richie Tozier knew it was all worth it- maybe not all but it was still worth it. He only wished Stan would’ve been there to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s vague because Stan totally went on vacation with Patty because HE DESERVES IT


End file.
